This invention relates to a component for a rotating electrical machine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for forming the windings and electrical connections for a component that cooperates with relatively rotatable permanent magnets for machine operation.
In most rotating electrical equipment, there is either a rotating or fixed element that comprises a core having a plurality of teeth around which individual windings are wound. Frequently, these windings are positioned on bobbins that surround the core teeth and which are electrically non-conductive.
In order to provide electrical connections for either delivery of electrical power to these windings, if the machine is a motor, or transmission of electrical power from the windings, if it is a generator, it is necessary to provide connections between respective winding coils and terminals of outside conductors. Normally these connections are made by soldered connections between the terminal ends and the core winding ends.
These connections are frequently bunched between the adjacent coils and thus, limit the available space and tend to make the machine larger than necessary. In addition, the formation of these soldered joints requires considerable labor and time and adds significantly to the expense of the machine. In addition, the use of the separate soldered connections also raises the possibility of poor connections or connections that can become easily broken. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide the external connection wires to be fastened to the core by some external fastening means such as screws or the like.
It is, therefore, a principle object to this invention to provide an improved component for an electrical machine having wound coils that eliminate the necessity for soldered connections.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved component of this type for a rotating electrical machine wherein the size can be kept more compact and the efficiency of the machine significantly improved.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved coil winding arrangement for a rotating machine wherein the electrical connections are simplified and can be made without necessitating considerable hand labor.